With the arrival of the information age, information-processing devices are widely used by the general public. The portable information-processing devices (such as notebook computers and the like) have a small size and are easy to carry, and are almost as powerful as the desktop computer, hence have been well received by users in recent years.
These days when consumers buy products they often consider many factors. Besides functional requirements, price and practicality, visual appealing also is an important consideration. The present exterior design of the portable information-processing devices mostly adopts a metal alloy (such as an aluminum magnesium alloy) case to improve the value perception. In addition to enhancing the case structural strength, it also aims to increase the appeal to consumers. The metal case often is colored in black or silver. Although it can enhance the product value perception, the limited exterior color selection becomes a constraint of product diversity.
On mobile communication devices (such as handsets), there are designs for replacing the cases. As the structure of the handset case is simple, users can replace the case of different colors as desired to rekindle their amusement without buying new handsets. Aside from increasing visual diversity of the product appearance, it provides rich choices for fashion-conscious consumers. However, on the portable information-processing devices, the structure of their cases is more complicated. Their cases generally are not designed for user DIY (Do-It-Yourself) disassembly or replacement. Hence how to make the exterior color of the portable information-processing device changeable to increase product visual diversity is an issue remaining to be resolved in the industry.